Painted Smiles
by Akora93
Summary: When pranks arise Ichigo is forced to confront someone he thought he had dealt with. He should really know that there's no leaving some things behind, especially if they're as persistent as your inner self. Through great struggles and reasoning his curse soon becomes a blessing, all because of those painted smiles. This is my first story, rated Teen for now, mature later.


_Chapter 1 Prankster_

_Before you read, know that this story is based on the manga/anime BLEACH (owned by Tite Kubo), the rating is Teen for the moment. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

The sun peeking through an ajar curtain coated the bedroom in a blanket of warmth, it was morning already. The body under a thin sheet was still in slumber and coziness, birds chirped merrily among each other in a sickly sweet union. It was still early morning, there was still a red tint in the sky that formed shapes that an artist could perceived as animals.

The dreaming boy barely noticed his pillow sliding further and further away from his head by the thief. Hands worn and scarred from fighting snatched the pillow and was greedily hugged to the capture's chest chuckling darkly.

'It's time to wake the fuck up'. The pale boy sneered to himself, mulling over the cruellest way possible to wake up his 'King' he sat with his hand up against his face and donned a thoughtful look. 'I think, I know just what to do, look at you, all sleeping and innocent looking while I sit there inside your head looking through your eyes like an animal behind bars'. He clenched his fists in the irritating reminder that he was not dominant of the two, he wondered for a moment how this dread of inferiority came into it came as soon as he was born that he had no choice but to ignite that wish to take control over his King. His silvery moon eyes glared at the over redhead, his inconsiderate King.

Throwing the pillow unsparingly at a random direction of the room, said action was then followed by a soft sound made by Ichigo's guitar. The hollow grit his teeth and his shoulders stiffened at the thought of being caught right at that moment, he reassured himself with a snort. He was here to get a little play out-of-the-way, he had materialized his body forcing it into existence so he could be seen on this plane. He remembered materializing for the first time not too long ago, the process made him feel dazed and out of sorts, maybe he should have willed himself into existence sooner.

Taking his black version of Zangetsu he pulled the cloth from the hilt, unwrapping he cracked a lopsided grin, once he found the end he claimed Ichigo's right foot and gently shuffled the foot over to the end of the bed, proceeding to wrap the cloth around the ankle until it was secure but not tight enough to hold well.

Once he had finished with both ankles he pulled open a draw to find a pen and a pack of bright arrogant orange sticky notes, perfect. He scribbled various words that came into mind and began sticking them to Ichigo's lower body, which by the way were covered by modest black shorts,strange since he expected them to have a rich colour like red or purple, after that thought the hollow made a mental note to not let this prank lead too far, but he had blurred vision on what's proper here. Finishing the last sticky note, it was a doodle of a giant meat cleaver splitting a strawberry in two, he even drew an arrow pointing at the spill under the fruit that labelled 'blood'. All the notes had terrible handwriting the letters were half-formed and parts between scribbles were illegible, almost like he was covering up his crime or he just hadn't bothered to write before, the latter was likely, to be found out was his plan, he loved attention. Wondering how he got away with completely tying his King to the bed and leaving death threat notes got the hollow into the thought of making a move to leave just incase the sleeping rock woke up in time to slaughter him, or try.

Looking at his art he felt something was missing. What possibly could he do to further perplex his King when he awoke?

The hollow stood and walked to the end of the room, feeling the warmth once again, he took an arm and let it go through the wall and pushed himself through the other wall to find the room of the King's sisters., who were also asleep. He looked into a plastic case decorated with cartoon bees, finding what he desired as he slid back through the walls, it was a feeling he could only describe as static, but empty beyond recognition, just like a hole.

Taking a tan chin into his hand the hollow began to draw a Chelsea smile over pink lips, stretching and thickening the weight as he pushed as lightly as he could with the oily red lipstick. Looking at his work he smiled down at the breathing young man with a grin that rivaled the length of the one his King now wore. His alabaster face drew a few inches closer to the other's face, for a just a second pale lips kissed the corner of the mouth, the action was over as fast as his mind was running. He lifted a finger to his King's face and gently traced out all the features that were identical to his own yet vastly different, the pad of his finger slid to trace over the brow that frowns so often, although now the muscles were lax and dreaming.

'Do you remember when mom use to do this, you'd go to sleep right after she tickled your face.'He tried to emulate the movements with his hand. Crescent eyes relaxed at the short memory, he knew all of his King's memories it bothered him sometimes, since he couldn't remember his own but he knew he was always there, Ichigo's first day at school, the arrival of the twin sisters and hot days in the park,the first time Ichigo met conclude Ichigo loved his mother and to an extent the hollow did too.

His King's breath hitched slightly, as if he had been heard, the white hollow pulled away with unease, stepping away from his first prank of many to come he tripped over a small ball that was on the floor and fell ungracefully on his ass, it probably wasn't any help that he was wearing a long coat. Not making anymore fuss over his situation his body turned to ashes which scattered back into Ichigo's soul.

Ichigo awoke to cold air, his eyes blurred and tired as he battled away sleep, it was Sunday, he is to his rest. With doing extra odd jobs around the town and sending hollow to Soul Society, or rarely hell. 'I wonder when soul society will contact me soon.' Ichigo's blurry train of thought ended when his body urged for movement.

A single pull.

Something defiantly was wrong, he pulled his wrist again, his eyes followed down the arm to see a black bandage tying his hand to the bed and covered in an array of blindingly bright notes. Who would do such a thing? The evidence was so clear, Ichigo knew who did this but only could wonder how, he noted the black cloth, pulling a hand free he managed to regain movement as he took a look at the scrawl on one of the sticky notes. His face showed the phases of emotions from anger to annoyance and then to pure disbelief.

_'I'll find a way to dominate you'_

Checking another Ichigo's eyes continued to widen as he went further down his body to find more notes, some repeated this sentence.

_'It'll happen soon'_

_'Close all your windows, lock up your doors, it doesn't matter I'll find you.'_

The last note sat oddly due to the change of content. Odd here was the understatement.

_'Love ya.' _A picture of a heart was on the back, making Ichigo raise his brow to new heights at this elaborate prank by either his first guess mystery person or anyone in his house, Urahara, his dad even...anyone! He didn't want it being who he **knew** it was.A dagger of dread threw itself at him, aiming to kill. He stood and gathered all the notes to put them on the dresser. Looking into the mirror he saw a huge red smile smacked over his mouth like a parody of himself, seconds later a silvery white eye looked through too, it was so fast that Ichigo had missed it. He stood there for a moment allowing his brain to kick-start itself or do anything, dammit do something!

'I'm going to kill him.'

* * *

Author's note: Hey reader!I know this is quite short, I will be doing longer chapters with time, I just hope you'll want more *toothy grins* Due to the convincing talks I've had over the phone to two friends 'yo' by the way, I've decided to write this, I have some things planned and still a few re-surfacing ideas to use. Please know I am not a writer but I'm convinced that if I can offer a story that can at times I hope be entertaining then I have nothing at all to lose. So thank you friends, and a shout out to my favorite authors here. Thank you.


End file.
